<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco's Confession by WaldeinsamkeitKilig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413621">Draco's Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldeinsamkeitKilig/pseuds/WaldeinsamkeitKilig'>WaldeinsamkeitKilig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldeinsamkeitKilig/pseuds/WaldeinsamkeitKilig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always been good at hiding his feelings, maybe a bit too good... he decides to take it out at least somewhat...</p><p>How will Harry respond to the sudden revelation? Is there a chance for the two of them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Draco's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was plannig on making it a short smut but endedd up pouring quite a bit of emotion in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was walking down the hall to get dinner, when something struck him as... unusual. The door to the room of requirements stood slightly ajar. </p><p>Harry nervously swallowed, he had been under the impression that nobody except for the members of Dumbledore's army knew of it. He didn't think that they would be be thoughtless enough to just leave the door open. Though the war had been won, he still though of the room as a special place for him and his friends.</p><p>As silently as possible, he sneaked up to the crack and peered through it. At first he couldn't see anything in the dim lighting but he carefully pulled the door open a slight bit more and was finally able to get a glimpse of the interior.</p><p>Inside he saw a scene like straight out of an expensive restaurant, elegant dark floor and velvety curtains, heavy circular tables of mahogany were lit by candles and on one of the walls there was a chimney crackling with fire. A light jazzy melody was playing over the faint sound of clattering cutlery and hushed voices.</p><p>Harry was quite confused, the scene looked both inviting and high class and he couldn't sort the image to any of the students of the school. For a second he thought that maybe one of the teachers had made use of the room but remembering Dumbledore's words of 'no one knowing the room' he scrapped that idea as well.</p><p>Filled with curiosity, he opened the door enough to glide into the room and closed it behind him, silently as to not disturb anyone who was currently within.</p><p>A handsome young waiter came up to him and wordlessly motioned towards the jacket that Harry was carrying. When he got no response, he sighed lightly and said "Sir, please your date is already waiting for you."</p><p>With utter confusion, Harry handed his jacket to the waiter who promptly gave it to a passing waitress. He then straightened an invisible wrinkle in his obviously ironed to perfection pants and motioned Harry to follow him.</p><p>The waiter led the confused Harry through a few tables and then pulled open one of the curtains that separated the tables. Inside sat a person that Harry certainly hadn't expected.</p><p>Draco Malfoy</p><p>With light surprise and suspicion Harry looked at the pale young man. After the war had ended and the ongoing argument between them had faded, he hadn't seen Malfoy much. The blond often sat secluded at the table, he had become very quiet and to be honest, Harry somewhat missed the constant quarrel with him. </p><p>Of course not the immature and hurtful words often spewn between them, but after understanding where Malfoy was coming from, he suddenly got a lot more tolerant towards the past.</p><p>Malfoy looked up and a light smile grazed his lips. "Good evening" he said, while standing up to greet Harry. "Hi?" The dark haired one answered in question. The light smile on Malfoys lips slipped into his signature smirk as he grabbed Harry's hand to blow a light kiss on it. "I'm glad you could make it," he said and motioned towards the other to sit down. </p><p>Harry could feel blood rushing to his cheeks at the unsuspected act and he nodded duly. After they were both seated, Malfoy slid a menu over to his side and took sip of the wineglass that had already been standing at the table.</p><p>Harry felt as if he was in some strange dream, he couldn't make any sense of Malfoys behaviour but he decided to play along for now and see where the act would take him.</p><p>***</p><p>About two hours in, after enjoying probably the nicest ,(and most expensive) steak of his life, (to be honest he couldn't even pronounce it, was it wagyu? The price wasn't written down so he took it as a bad sign) Harry realized that he honestly enjoyed Draco's (they had gotten to a first name basis fairly quickly) company.</p><p>They had a lot to talk about and without Draco's usual superiority complex but a lot of dry humor and quick witted-ness Harry realized that if it had always been like this, they would have probably been great friends throughout the years. </p><p>Draco had ordered a Château Margaux and Harry felt the red wine slowly making his his head a bit fuzzy.</p><p>***</p><p>After eating the dessert which consisted of some high fashion macaroons (or something) they had almost emptied the bottle. Harry giggled when Draco told him an anecdote of how he'd repeatedly gone skinnydipping into his mansions pond as a child much to the distress of his nanny.</p><p>After the had both calmed down, Draco leaned forward and looked Harry staight into the eyes, the icy depth making Harry shudder a bit. The blond bit his lip nervously and then abruptly stood up. </p><p>Harry watched with wide eyes as he rounded the table within a few big steps and came to a halt right in front of him. He leaned back and watched as Draco crouched down in front of him. </p><p>"Harry," the blond started, looking somewhat sad "I know that this isn't real and all but I felt like I just have to get this out at least once." Dracos was frowning and Harry leaned forward in an act of drunken courage to smoothe out the wrinkles that were forming between the other man's brow.</p><p>Draco leaned into the touch a bit and took a deep breath. "I-I've really liked you for a while now, well... kind of always and I was always so afraid of anyone finding out, my parents, my friends, or the real you. I was always so mean to you and I know that I hurt you, at first it was just childish ignorance and when I figured it out I pushed it away. When I got the the dark mark, I knew that it was over anyway, but you were everyone's hero, all the time."</p><p>"After the war, you didn't condemn me for my past, you accepted my mistakes and I realized that I would probably never get over this." Draco was sobbing softly while finally letting his emotions out. Harry could only sit in shocked silence while tears were staining the fabric of his pants.</p><p>"And I know- I know that I'll never have the courage to tell you this in person, because then I'll just be a freak and you'll probably not even want to be in the same room as me, but please Harry, would you kiss me? Here in this perfect scenario that I've created just to satisfy my own twisted desires?"</p><p>At this point, Harry was crying too, he really hadn't meant to but he couldn't say anything without letting out an ugly sob so he only nodded.</p><p>Draco smiled at him through his tears, it was a fullblown smile, not hidden under false pretenses or layers of suppression.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry's Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost half a year since the night that Harry had spent with Draco. The boy who lived sat atop his bed and thought about the soft feeling of Draco’s hair between his fingers. The other had been incredibly vulnerable at that time, Harry had been able to feel his insecurities but also his determination and frustration. They hadn’t been gentle but deep down Harry had to admit that he’d genuinely enjoyed the experience. </p><p>Harry let himself fall into his bed and looked up at the sparsely lit ceiling. He contemplated his next steps. Almost immediately after that fateful night, he had broken up with Ginny. He truly hadn’t wanted to cheat on her but he had realized how different his feelings were after comparison. </p><p>He’d explained to her what had happened and although she had been genuinely hurt and upset, they had made up after a time. Ginny had confessed to him that she’d always felt as if she had been his second choice and that he saw her more as a sister than a girlfriend.</p><p>Nowadays she was always teasing about the way he shyly tried to avoid Draco. After Harry had become aware of his feelings for the blond, somehow everyone seemed to have collectively agreed to put the two together. They had been partnered with each other in potions, herbology also transfigurations.</p><p>The first had actually been quite enjoyable, they had spent a lot of time in the library. At some point, Harry even caught a glimpse of Draco’s sleeping face after a long evening of research. It was the last task he was currently really worried about. After all, they would have to spend a long time together while possibly having to maintain eye- or even skin contact.</p><p>A thought crossed Harry’s mind and he jumped up out of his half-asleep state; what if he messed up his spell and accidentally injured Draco?</p><p>***</p><p>When Draco woke up, he felt quite refreshed, which was honestly only thanks to the sleeping potion he had drunk last night. He was nervous, even more, nervous than when usually confronted with Harry’s handsome visage. Through the time that he had spent with the boy who lived, he had somehow fallen even harder, if that was even possible, but he had also noticed that Harry had grown somehow restless. He wondered whether it was girl trouble, after all the other had been single for a good while now. </p><p>To be completely honest, he had been incredibly joyful when he heard the news of Potters' breakup. However, somehow the dark-haired snack had started to avoid him and he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>He wondered whether anyone had revealed his infatuation with Harry, but then he realized that the only person who knew about it was his mother, and she’d never share anything about his actual private life.<br/>
After completing his morning routine, Draco went to the great hall for breakfast and met Harry on the way down. He smiled a bit perplexed but then went to him to ask about the plan for the day, after all the assignment was due in two days.</p><p>Harry looked up to him and Draco felt the words on his tongue die out at the startled look that the other threw him. He swallowed heavily but encouraged himself to continue anyway. With a heavy feeling in his chest, he stepped towards the other. “So, Harry are you free for the assignment?” He tried saying as relaxed as possible. Harry just nodded at him quickly and rushed past without throwing a look back.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry reached the table feeling completely flustered when Draco had stepped into his perimeter, his blond hair still damp and smelling of a light woody scent, Harry hadn’t been able to stop the blush rushing on his face.</p><p>Hermione patted him on the back heavily after he had sat down and asked: “What did you just say to Malfoy? He was watching your back like an abandoned puppy.” </p><p>Harry spun around in panic and sure enough, Malfoy was slowly stirring around a bowl of tomato soup with a downcast look. Harry groaned and burrowed his head between his arms. “Oh no, I didn’t want to ignore him, but I always feel so helpless when directly confronted with him! What should I do?” Hermione disapprovingly shook her head, she was privy to the secret, after all both Ginny and Harry were her good friends.</p><p>“You can’t keep doing this, can’t you see that you’re hurting the both of you? I say just go for it, honestly, you know for a fact that he’s head over heels for you, there’s absolutely no chance that he’d reject you!”</p><p>Harry pulled all of his courage together, and promised: “Today, I will tell him I swear!” He took a deep breath, “I’ll just do it while we practice for transfigurations today, no pressure or anything…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ring around the rosie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two adorable idiots literally dancing around the topic, so close and yet so far is driving me insane, but they won't take my advice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang and Harry stood up from his seat. He stretched and let out a yawn. He really hadn’t missed Slughorn's sleep-inducing lessons but alas he was finally free. Then he remembered what he was going to have to face today and faltered midway through stretching.He slumped in on himself and started trotting towards the great hall to find Draco.</p><p>Draco had been skipping the lessons this day, because of his low mood. He didn’t really care for the subjects anyway, his grades and attendance were exceptional. </p><p>The blond had spent the day in the library, reading about various topics and soaking in the smell of wooden floors and paper. The calm and dark surrounding calmed and comforted him. </p><p>Draco put the book he’d just finished skimming over, onto an already growing pile. His head shot up when he duley heard the sound of a bell rang, signaling the end of today’s lessons. Suddenly it seemed as if his calmness had been swept away by the very same gong. He stood up and slowly put his books back into their respective shelves. After finishing the task, he looked around to find something else to delay his inevitable confrontation with Harry's tempting eyes and lips - he thought back to the one time that he gotten weak, that he’d just been so desperate for something, anything, that he had selfishly used the room of requirements and a lookalike of his crush to act out his fantasy.</p><p>He’d felt horrible afterwards. He hadn’t even been able to look Harry in the eyes for a few days. (Not that he was very good at that anyway.) Draco sighed and finally decided to stop stalling when the door to the library opened and Harry stood in the entrance.</p><p>Somehow, it felt like a magical moment. The sun was shining through the hallway and hit Harry’s side profile. His pale skin seemed to glow and he brought light into the previously dim library. Draco blinked to remove what seemed to have obviously been caused by some heart shaped lenses over his eyes but the image stayed the same.</p><p>Behind him he heard one of the students whisper: “Mate, I swear I just saw him walking in slow motion, what the actual Hogwarts?” </p><p>Harry chuckled when he heard the comment, actually he had Hermione help him out with a minor beauty spell which apparently didn’t do anything except “enhance your natural beauty in the eyes of the beholder.” He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean but he guessed that it couldn’t do any harm.</p><p>Draco gulped, he wasn't sure what had happened within that short time that he hadn’t seen Harry, but he somehow looked really refreshed and happy, Draco wondered whether or not maybe - just maybe Harry was a bit excited for their date too. </p><p>Yes,  Draco had secretly dubbed it a date, after all they would be spending time together and possibly have dinner afterwards if they didn’t finish in time. Honestly there was nothing more that the blond wanted, that not being able to finish the assignment in time, of course he wasn’t aware that Harry thought the exact same thing and was just as, if not more excited about spending time with him.</p><p>After exchanging a few perfunctory pleasantries,  the two of them left Hogwarts. In the corner of his eye, Harry caught Hermione giving him a thumbs up and then they were gone. </p><p>***<br/>
The air was quite chilly and Harry regretted not bringing a coat - he had wanted to, but the girls said that it was destroying the look he was apparently "going for". Whatever that meant, he had to admit that the tight black pants and fluffy maroon sweater were very nice.</p><p>Draco looked at the raven haired almost in a trance. Harry was practically drowning in a big sweater and only a black mop of curly hair and the slightly pink tip of his nose were visible. Draco almost audibly cooed at the other's cuteness, he reminded him of some small, lovable animal.</p><p>When the carriage arrived, Draco offered Harry his arm and Harry took it without hesitation. After Harry had stepped inside of it, the both of them froze for a second. How had the movement felt so natural and practiced? The both of them blushed for a  bit, the Draco gathered his thoughts and stepped into the carriage as well. </p><p>The inside of the magical transport was warm and honey, but with two basically adult men inside, it seemed to be a bit cramped. Harry tried glossing over his nervousness, but within the confined space, there was no way to avoid Draco’s presence. The blond was looking out of the window but his legs were touching Harrys, and ever so slightly, whenever the carriage would hit a bump, they brushed past his.</p><p>While Harry was struggling in denial of not wanting to interpret too much, Malfoy was indeed, being very purposeful with his actions. He had realized that Harry was nervous. At this point his thoughts were steering into a hopeful direction, maybe he did have a chance, if Harry saw this as a normal activity, he surely wouldn't dress up as much right? If there was any chance to woo the boy who lived, Draco decided that he would take it. He felt that he had waited long enough, if he was going to be rejected, he would be heartbroken, of course but at least he would have confirmation. </p><p>At least he would have been brave and followed his own ambitions for once.</p><p>While Draco was mulling over his own thoughts, the carriage pulled up to its destination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually I was hoping for to end the story after three chapters but it doesn't seem to want that, so you're in for a ride. Sorry for not posting so long, I lost inspiration for a while. (No I didn't, I was just too absorbed in other peoples work to actually care about my own... oops)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>